1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure monitors. More particularly, the present invention provides a pallet pressure monitor capable of conveniently detecting hydraulic pressure applied to a hydraulic system of a machine pallet with no physical connections to the pallet.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hydraulic clamping devices are commonly used in manufacturing operations to clamp workpieces to fixtures or pallets so that the workpieces may be machined or otherwise processed. Workpieces can only be safely machined when secured by forcing pressurized hydraulic fluid into clamps. Therefore, in order to protect operators, equipment, and materials from damage, it is important to detect fluid pressure to ensure the clamps have been actuated.
Current methods of monitoring such fluid pressure include wiring pressure detectors to signaling devices. However, detectors and signaling devices are typically mounted in different locations. For example, detectors are typically mounted to pallets while signaling devices are typically mounted at eye-level in order to signal operators. This requires cabling between the detectors and signaling devices. Unfortunately, such cabling is often in the way of operators obstructing vision and movement. Additionally, cabling is often damaged because it must frequently flex during machining which leads to fatigue and failure. Thus, cabling can be troublesome and must be replaced frequently.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved pallet pressure monitor that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.